


Etude

by hatsukoilove26



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Etudes, F/M, Idk i'm bad at tagging, Street Act, little bit of LuciDia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsukoilove26/pseuds/hatsukoilove26
Summary: ⇉MC and Satan found a little unused stage inside the park where they always hang out. Stepping up the stage, they decided to have a little etude about a novel they've just read. Lucifer, whom they didn't notice that was on the park and was also watching them also decided to join their etude.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Etude

**Author's Note:**

> MC will be called Abigail in the first part because that was the protagonist's name in the novel Satan and MC have read. The same goes for Satan as Julien and Lucifer as Arthur.

"Abigail," Satan started as he stretched his hand towards MC, "Let's escape, let's go to a place where no one can ever find us. If you don't want to marry Jasper then this is the only way Abigail, escape with me"

"Julien, I... don't know" MC wore a dubious face as he stared at Satan. "I- I want to but- I just can't" he then felt Satan's hand at her face, she opened her eyes and saw those captivating emerald eyes of his. 

"I won't force you Abigail but I want you to choose, is it me or him?"

MC didn't know how to react, they were kinda close to each other and she just wishes that the light redness can't be seen in her face right now. Oh gosh, this is just a freaking act and she felt her skipped a beat.

"...why?" was all MC could mutter out. "Why are you making me choose Julien? If you love me why are you making me choose you I know I don't have any choice-"

"Then if you love me why can't you choose me?" Satan interrupted as he moves closer to MC. "I love you Abigail, so here I am giving you a choice. I don't want you to live your life always being ordered around, I want you to be free so I'm giving you a choice. Let's runaway Abigail." Satan said, and oh boy is he so close to MC? yes. And now there is only one way that this current plot would take them and they both blushed. They would kiss if MC can't think if anyway how to escape this current situation of theirs and guess what...? She can't think of anything as she's bothered by the handsome face before her. Oh gods, she just prayed that someone could stop them from this embarrassing moment as they got closer to each other bringing hotness at her now tomato cheeks...  
  
  


_"And who do you think are gonna runaway?"_

...And as if the gods had answered her prayers...

A serious familiar voice spoke behind her. Both of them stopped (from almost kissing each other) and turned to look at the owner of the voice and found none other than, Lucifer (ofc) himself.

MC knew they were still on stage and from the lines, Lucifer had said, the etude is still ongoing, now it's up to her to keep the etude rollin'.

"Brother!" MC called out to Lucifer, widened eyes as she acted frightened. "t-this is not what you think!" she defended.

"And what is it that made this situation unclear?" Lucifer asked with that goddamn serious terrifying voice of his as he took a step forward towards the two. Glaring at MC and Satan he spoke, "You two are gonna runaway, drag Abigail out of her marriage and thinking that you can live a 'happily ever after'?" Lucifer chuckled as he closer approached those two.

Satan took the cue and stepped in front of MC shielding her with his left hand. "Arthur..." Satan mumbled. Lucifer realized that this is his character's name, he responded with a laugh "Ah, how thoughtful of you Julien to have my name remembered"

"Look, Arthur. We're running and you can not do anything to stop us." Satan confidently said as he looked back at Lucifer.

"How can you be so sure about that? Julien." Lucifer looked at MC's eyes sending a message to her, "We've talked about this. Right, Abigail?"

Satan knew that there is something 'Abigail' is hiding at the moment. He looked at MC, "Wh-What does he mean Abigail?" MC just looked down in defeat, acting as if in deep thought but was also thinking of a backstory of what Lucifer had meant and not so long she already thought of one.

"Abigail talk to me!-" Satan with his hands placed on MC's shoulder shouted on her but then MC just shooked him off and cut his words off. With her face still looking down, she slowly walked past Satan and towards Lucifer then suddenly kneeled in front of him. With a weak voice, she spoke, "I'm sorry brother..."

Lucifer just glared at the girl kneeling before him, "You should be" he said with the stern voice of his.

"...I'm sorry, please spare him...brother" then a plead from MC. Lucifer knew MC is just acting and yet, he felt so sadistic. He smiled at the girl, he then dropped on his knee and tipped MC's chin up to have a look at her pensive face. "You broke our vow, my dear sister," he said, sadistically.

"I know brother and I'm sorry... I beg of you, please... Don't kill him..." tears now falling, she pleaded. She looked at Lucifer with those teary eyes and, well, it just made Lucifer more sadistic. (Well, to be more honest Lucifer and Satan are amazed at how MC can act like that.) Then MC looked down again, "please... I won't do it again, spare him..."

"I pity you, sister" Lucifer slowly stood up and then he looked at Satan. "So I just have to spare him and you're finally gonna obey me?(no pun intended)" He slowly walked towards Satan then suddenly he thrust his hand towards Satan strangling his neck. "Oh, but if I spared him aren't you two gonna do this again?" it was not a real strangle, (he still cared about Satan ok?) but more of like a stage strangle were the other person can still breathe but looks like a real strangle. 

Lucifer then posed his other hand in front of Satan's chest and grabbed an imaginary heart out of Satan. Lucifer then chuckled and released Satan out of his grip making Satan fall on the ground. He heard MC behind him shrieked as she ran towards Satan and place him at her arms. "Julien, no!" MC cried as she hugged Satan tightly. MC glared at Lucifer and Lucifer just smiled at him "Oh don't look at me like that, sister, I'm giving you time. Go on say your goodbyes to each other."

Satan cupped MC's face, "I'm sorry, Abigail, I couldn't protect you" Satan smiled at her, tears fell from MC's eyes again. "No, Julien don't-"

"I'm sorry Abigail, I wasn't able to help you escape this" Satan cuts her off.

"Julien stop, don't talk" tears continued to stream down from MC's eyes, she brought her head closer to Satan until they were touching foreheads. "I love you Abigail always remember that" Satan finished as he weakly pulled MC nearer until their lips meet, MC's soft lips against Satan's rough one. Heat creeping up to their faces and redness can be seen on both of their cheeks. Then slowly Satan pulled away, closed his eyes and leaned into MC's arms. "I love you too, Julien" MC whispered to Satan.

Lucifer then spoke up breaking the silence, "Now I'm guessing you have said your goodbyes," Lucifer's hand clenched into a fist as if crushing the imaginary heart from Satan. "Let's go, Abigail" he called with his stern voice. "You have already disappointed me, don't do it again to our parents." and with that, the etude has come to an end. Sound of applause can be heard after and that is when they realized that they've already gathered this much audience. Satan and MC stood up together Lucifer they bowed and thanked the audience.

"Now then, let's go back for dinner" Lucifer called out to them, now back to his usual voice and that is when MC and Satan decided to bring it up as they followed him.

"Hey, Lucifer. As expected you really are good at acting" Satan started and MC just agreed. And thus there way home was filled with them praising each other.

Bonus: The day after, at RAD's Cafeteria; Lunchtime.

"OI SATAN WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A loud voice shouted out, almost heard at the whole cafeteria. Satan sighed, as he thought, his peaceful day has been ruined. Well, of course, everyone's life will also be ruined thanks to this goddamn annoying demon.

Not bothering to look up from his food Satan asked, "What is it this time Mammon?"

A food tray slammed at his side was a response from the white-haired demon. And then a phone was shoved into his face. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" You can see the annoyed look of Mammon at the side.

Satan doesn't understand, he looked at the phone and saw a video playing. "What's this?" he asked and just decided to watch it. It was exactly at that moment when he looked at the video, he saw himself and MC kissed. Without even wasting a second his face turned into a tomato.

"Ara ara, what's this? Someone's being a riped fresh fruit ready to be picked up" Asmodeus teased his brother as he sat next to Satan. MC sat in front of Satan with Levi on his side. Then the last one to sit was Lucifer and Diavolo sitting face to face at each other.

Diavolo took a peek on what's happening and quickly realized what it is. "Oh yeah, Lucifer I saw that video," he said drawing Lucifer's attention. "What video exactly?" Lucifer asked.

"That video with you, MC and Satan." he answered and well, MC shrieked, "S-someone filmed us?!" she asked her face turning red as well.

"Oh yeah, Lord Diavolo, I saw that too." Asmo said, "Must be lucky for Satan to steal a kiss from MC" he singsonged and made Satan blush even more. 

"Haha, I know I know and they were all good at acting don't you agree?" Diavolo asked which made Asmo agree.

"NO NO NO, LORD DIAVOLO, THIS IS NOT THE CASE, THE PROBLEM IS THEY-"

"Chill down Mammon you're just jealous"

"WHAT WHO'S JEALOUS?! I AM NOT-"

"Yeah yeah, Mammon we know it so shut up" Levi cut him off.

"And hey, hey have you seen Lucifer's villain act? He's amazing right?"

"Diavolo shut up"

"Why? Are you embarrassed? All I'm saying is that you're just a good antagonist actor you know?" Diavolo pouted.

"Isn't it because it's his nature?" Levi asked but then he earned a glare from his brother.

"What did you say, Levi?"

"No... Nothing..."

"I know I know!," Diavolo enthusiastically interrupted. "Why don't you play a villain for us," he said.

"No"

"Aww, Lucifer you're no fun" he pouted again and stared at Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed. Diavolo continued pounting. Lucifer sighed again, still staring at Diavolo's face. Diavolo is still pouting. Lucifer sighed once again as he grabbed his poison apple from his food tray and stood up leaning towards Diavolo, he thrust the apple in front of him. "Won't you eat it, Snow White?" he said as he placed his sadistic smile "Oh now don't be scared, dearie. You do know this is poisonous right? I won't force you to eat it. It's your choice, dear." Lucifer paused, "Eat it, and your prince charming will live, don't then he'll die. Easy as that isn't it? Snow?" Lucifer then grabbed Diavolo's right hand and place the apple in there. "Make your choice."

Their table was silent. Stunned of the sudden performance. All eyes were on Lucifer at that moment. "I'm done" Lucifer blurted out breaking the silence.

Diavolo then slowly leaned into MC and loudly whispered, 

"It's truly in his nature."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up to the end!!!


End file.
